


don't confuse this with a love story

by soonmun



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Harry, Cheating, Draco's in love with Harry, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry's in love with Ginny, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sexual Frustration, eventual intimacy, kinda fwb, mainly Draco pov, one-sided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonmun/pseuds/soonmun
Summary: They were both being selfish, both using the other for their own selfish reasons.OrHarry takes his sexual frustrations out on Draco, and Draco let's him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	don't confuse this with a love story

Draco hates Harry Potter. And why shouldn’t he? Everything about him is obnoxious. What’s so great about him anyway?

Draco raised his head from his palm to scan the rest of the Great Hall. A group of Hufflepuff girls were sat there giggling to each other, stealing glances at Potter every so often; a shy Ravenclaw boy kept absent-mindedly looking back at the Boy Who lived, swiping his to one side every time; even a group of Slytherin first years were gawking at him, swapping stories they’d heard about the famous Gryffindor.

Oh, that’s right. Famous Harry Potter, the Big Hero, Chosen One, Harry ‘Sun Shines Out My Arse’ Potter.

Draco’s gaze had returned to the boy in question who was now being congratulated by a number of students on returning to Hogwarts. He looked a little uncomfortable, Draco noted, as if he was trying not to grimace. He shook hands graciously, and signed autographs reluctantly. In between excited fans’ visitings he looked tired, perhaps a little unsure of his decision to come back.

The female Weasley beside him rubbed his back comfortingly before taking his arm in hers. Potter gave a soft smile before looking up and locking eyes with a startled Draco.

Shit! He was looking straight at him. Draco had been caught. Draco sat up straight, feeling the weight of Potter’s gaze, and the heat rising up his neck. His eyes darted around frantically for a moment, looking for something, anything else to focus his attention on. But to no avail. Potter's eyes were still fixed on his own grey ones. Draco couldn’t look away now.

The boy’s eyes were entrancing, sparkling green in the candlelight. There was something lost within them, a vague sadness behind them. Draco was about to scowl at him so as not to seem strange for just staring at Harry Potter when-

“Oi, Draco, stop staring.” he felt a nudge to his side.

“Ow! I wasn’t-” Draco placed a hand over his rib cage, feigning injury. His concentration having finally been broken from the Gryffindor across the Hall, now focused on his friend sat beside him.

“You were. Honestly, Dray, you’re just as bad as the rest of ‘em.” Pansy stated, waving off Draco’s excuses,”Oh Harry Potter I love you so much! Oh Harry Potter save me! Oh Harry Potter sign my bra!” Pansy went on in a high-pitched mocking voice, mimicking some sort of damsel in distress pose.

Zabini laughed at this. Draco couldn’t much help the belly chuckle that Pansy had caused either. It honestly wasn’t that far off of an impression.

“I wasn’t staring…” Draco muttered to himself more than anyone else. Best not to argue, though. Pansy was right. He had been staring.

Draco decidedly kept his head down for the remainder of the meal, looking up only to offer short replies to his friends’ jammerings. His mind wandered continuously to the dark haired boy across the Hall. He thought about their brief interaction just hours prior.

~•~•~•~

_Draco had arrived at the platform just in time to catch the train. He was in too much of a hurry to be bothered about being late. A Malfoy man is always punctual. With a hastily packed suitcase in one hand and a crumpled letter in the other, Draco managed to wave down a porter to take care of his luggage. He would send for the rest of his things later._

_When he finally made it onto the train, he started down the narrow corridor, loosening his collar slightly. He’d got a bit sweaty from practically running halfway there. He’d passed a few occupied compartments when one of the compartment doors slid open and somebody stepped out, blocking Draco’s way to the next car._

_The boy was long and tall, wearing a red hooded sweater. He was about the same height as Draco, little wider in the shoulders and torso, though. Draco was about to move past him, hopefully avoiding any interaction with the hooded boy. That’s when the train began to move._

_The boy placed a rough looking hand to the train wall at the abrupt movement, but Draco was not so quick. He toppled forward, nearly face planting into the boy’s sweatered arm. He quickly gripped the side of the windowsill to steady himself, refusing to look up at the stranger who was probably looking at him like he was an idiot._

_“Sorry” Draco muttered curtly, trying to get past the red arm._

_“Malfoy?” the boy spoke with an all too familiar confidence._

_Draco looked up in horror to see Harry Potter peering down at him. He’d lowered his red hood revealing a mess of black hair, still untamed as ever. Draco shook all thoughts of his hair away, seeing him offering a cordial smile._

_“It’s good to see you.” He said without the usual bite that lingered behind most of their previous encounters. It sounded genuine._

_Draco, unable to find his voice in that moment, only nodded in return. What was he supposed to say? Were they just going to act like they’re a couple of old friends all of a sudden? Draco hadn't really thought this far when he made the decision to return to Hogwarts. He didn't think that Potter would actually want to /talk/ to him. He sort of figured they would just go about their respective studies, ignoring each other and sending the occasional dirty look. OK, maybe he had thought about it just a little. There was a silence that only grew tenser by the second, a few seconds too long if you ask Draco._

_“Um, so could you…” the blonde spoke up in an embarrassingly small voice, alluding to Potter’s arm which hadn’t moved since the train started up._

_“Oh, yeah, right.” he let his arm drop. “You’ll probably be wanting to find your seat,” he said, his voice coming out a bit awkwardly as if waiting for the blonde to say more. He placed his hands in his sweater pockets and stepped aside to let Draco pass._

_“Right.” Draco straightened up and turned towards the door connecting to this car to the next. As he reaches for the handle, his usual confidence with words seems to hit him, and he reaches inside his breast pocket to pull out his wand and the crumpled letter from before. He turns back to call out._

_“Hey, Potter” he says is a little more coldly than he’d intended, but no matter, since it caught the Gryffindor’s attention. He looks up, green eyes flashing behind his glasses, looking hopeful._

_Draco swallowed audibly before saying, “Thanks, uh…” he looked down at the items held tightly in his hand, “For, uh, you know…” he cursed himself silently for being unable to articulate real human words in front of Potter._

_The Slytherin tries not to flinch as he looks at the boy before him in the eyes once more, only to see a wide, stupid grin on the boy’s face. And that was all Draco needed to know that Potter had understood what he’d meant to say, and he could leave now. And did just that. Without a second glance, Draco was through the connecting door before Potter could even say anything to further embarrass him._

_He walked briskly, ignoring the tinge of heat in his ears, and barely watching where he was going as the image of that dumb grin replayed in his mind. That’s when he bumped into Pansy Parkinson._

_“Draco! We were beginning to think you weren’t coming after all,” she gave him a tight hug which he could barely return since she pushed him away just as fast. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Come on, then.” she hurriedly took his hand and began leading him to their compartment on the other side of the train._

_Draco followed obediently behind, still clutching the letter in his hand._

~•~•~•~•~

Before he could control himself, Draco found himself stealing another glance at the Gryffindor table. Potter had long since looked away, and was now laughing at something Finnigan had said. He had wide, genuine smile on his face. Draco felt a light fluttering in his stomach at the sight of it. He studied Potter’s face for a moment, watching the way the boy's eyes grew smaller behind his glasses as his smile grew wider, the way he blew at his fringe only to have it fall right back over his eyes.

After what must have been a particularly funny story, Draco caught sight of a dribble of pudding slowly making its way down Potter’s chin. The Slytherin subconsciously licked his lips watching as Potter messily wiped it away with his napkin.

“Quiet down now, students,”

Draco sucked in a breath as he was once again brought to his senses. He looked down at his own neglected pudding as the Headmistress continued. She was giving her final mini speech on her hopes for this year before sending everyone to bed. Draco wasn’t actively listening for most of it. Partly because she was repeating some the things she’d said earlier in the evening, and partly because his mind a little occupied with other things that need not be mentioned.

He was playing with a loose splinter at the edge of the table when he heard the Hall erupt with cheering and applause. He sat up straight once again, quite ready to be done with this entire day.

“Now, off to bed with you. First years, be sure and stay with your houses!” there was a loud bustling along with the sounds of the prefects ordering the respective underlings to follow them.

“All returning eighth year students, please remain with me!” McGonagall called over the sounds of marching students.

A few knowing glances were exchanged among the remaining students as they stood up. They were going to be led to their new quarters. It had been decided among Hogwarts staff that all 8th year students would be placed in their own little house apart from the existing four. The 8th years would be allowed to sit where they pleased at mealtimes, cheer for whatever Quidditch team they wanted, and wear their original house uniforms if they so desired. There had been little to no objection to the new arrangements.

Headmistress McGonagall began making her way towards the doorway, her 8th year students following suit. It felt a bit strange to be intermingling with the other houses in such a way, especially since each of the other three greatly outnumbered Slytherin house this year. It shouldn’t be so terrible, though. I mean, Draco practically grew up with this lot. OK, maybe he wasn’t best friends with any of them, but still, better than sharing a house with literal children.

McGonagall turned to survey her little group of 8th years at the doorway. For a fleeting moment there was a forlorn look in her eyes as she scanned the group. Perhaps she was hoping for more? Perhaps it was just a little moment of sadness for those who would never return.

“Miss Weasley, you’re not an eighth year are you?” McGonagall asked, adjusting her spectacles and furrowing her brow.

“Seventh year, Professor.” Ginny answered with a sly sort of giggle.  
“Ah, then you should be in Gryffindor House.” McGonagall replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

“Yes, Professor” Ginny answered, stifling a laugh as Harry leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

“Right then, if all of you would please follow me,” the Headmistress turned swiftly leading the way, her robes billowing behind her “Keep up now, no dawdling.”

Everyone did as they were told, a few whispering amongst themselves. Draco and the few other returning Slytherins hung as far back as they could so as to avoid andy unwanted attention. Draco could already feel some of the cold glances and faint whispers directed at him, and he hadn’t even been back at Hogwarts a day.

He probably wouldn’t have returned at all if hadn’t been for the personal letter sent to him by McGonagall herself. He figured he’d owed it to her to give it a go, especially since she went to the trouble of testifying for him just months before. Now that he was back, though, he wasn’t so sure he wanted to stay.

She’d sent the letter, along with his wand, not long after the Malfoy trials had ended. She told how Mr Potter had come to her with Draco’s wand and a request.

Harry Potter, ever the hero. Draco’s eyes drifted again to the mop of black hair before him. He eyed the broad shoulders that carried his big dumb head. He sneered at the common blue jeans peeking out beneath the dark robes, the dirty red sneakers that contrasted with everyone else’s freshly polished shoes. Draco’s eyes traveled back up, and down his right arm where a large tanned hand connected with a smaller pale one.

The arm belonging to the smaller hand began swinging both arms playfully as the group moved along through the corridors. There was that winning smile again. It was directed at the redheaded girl who smiled back all sweet and innocent. She gave his hand a squeeze before slipping away towards the stairs. She was still a 7th year, after all. She blew Potter a farewell kiss before ascending to Gryffindor tower which he of course caught and promptly stuck it in his pocket.

Disgusting. Draco looked around him to see if anyone else had caught that appalling display when he realized where exactly the Headmistress was leading. The group came to a halt in the middle of a corridor all too familiar to some. There before them was not some secret doorway, opening only to those that really need it, but a painting in the place of such a doorway.

In that painting a fiery Phoenix was perche, stretching out his wings, displaying his full glory to the happily impressed students. The Headmistress then enunciated the password “Initium Novum” causing the magnificent bird to squawk, flap his wings, and open to reveal a brand new common room.

“Welcome,” McGonagall said as she lead the students shuffling in, gasping and whispering, “To Dumbledore House.”

It was unlike any of the other common rooms. The room was quite neutral colour-wise. The sofas were a sort of cream white with cushions of various colours scattered about them, the curtains were a pale blue with red window seat cushions, the area rugs were floral with various ‘earthy’ colours. What was most notable, though, were the tapestries.

One depicted a yellow meadow where a lion strutted about like a king, another a lush jungle where a raven overlooked the grounds from her perch, another a red desert where a snake coiled herself under the shade of a tree, and one other depicting a forest against the background of a blue night where a badger was scampering about the forest floor.

There was a warm, familiarity to the room that everyone seemed to feel upon arriving there. It was all rather pleasant. Draco could definitely see himself enjoying the homey atmosphere. Is this what the other houses are like?

Headmistress McGonagall took her leave with a heartfelt ‘Welcome back to Hogwarts’, a peaceful look in her eyes as she looked over their faces once again. She left Hogwarts’ only 8th years to sort out their own sleeping arrangements.

“There are only two beds to a room. Reckon you’re stuck with me again, Harry” Ron said throwing an arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“With your smelly socks? Yeah, no thanks, mate” Harry replied, laughing as Ron responded by jabbing him in the side with karate chop hands.

“C’mon, you know you love me and my smelly socks” Harry was caught in a headlock now, “Go on then, smell ‘em, smell ‘em ya bast-”

“No, wait! Ack-”

“Get ‘im!”

Draco watched in mild amusement as Potter’s friends tackled him into one of the couches. Granger was stood at the side one arm across her chest and the other pinching the bridge of her nose, obviously a little embarrassed to have been friends with these idiots.

Draco couldn’t help the slight smile that spread across his face. He tried to hide it with his fingers, but it was proving a little difficult as laughter spread throughout the room. Even Granger couldn’t keep a straight face as a Hufflepuff girl whispered something to her that obviously amused her. Draco heard Pansy squeal excitedly from behind him at some discovery she’d made that certainly pleased her. He observed a couple of rather geeky looking Ravenclaws contemplating the artwork on the walls and the blushes that appeared on their faces when a couple curious girls asked about a particular portrait.

As some of the students began to shuffle up the stairs to their rooms, Draco and Blaise followed. Blaise had made a comment that caused Draco’s smile to grow as they passed the sofa Harry Potter was now lounging on, arms resting atop his head. He was looking at Draco with sort of a dazed look in his eyes, but only for a moment. When their eyes connected, he smiled. Draco's own smile was replaced by faint pink, tinting his cheeks as he and Blaise ascended to their room, his stomach turning flips as they went.

Draco was changed and ready for bed right away. The four post bed looked so inviting, the plain white sheets practically calling him in. It wasn’t long before he was drifted to sleep with images of green eyes flashing.

Draco Malfoy really hates Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a crap writer and I'm writing this on my phone so there are going to be many mistakes  
> Will try to edit some more next time I have my laptop and actual internet  
> More chapters coming


End file.
